


One Fair Trade （公平交易）

by RheumNobile



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, New York City
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheumNobile/pseuds/RheumNobile
Summary: After being dismissed, lionel struggles with raising two kids. For their best, he is willing to sacrifice, a lot.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	One Fair Trade （公平交易）

**Author's Note:**

> 写作复健中……

两根手指插进身体里，莱奥低低地喘息。  
“特意吃了调节剂吗？”男人问道。  
“是的，请您……啊……”  
第三根手指插了进来，莱奥忍不住呜咽着拱起背。对方不容置疑地按住他的肩膀，将他压回桌面上。“话都说不清楚了，一定迫不及待吧，” 他说。  
杂乱的文件在眼前晃动，莱奥感到一阵恍惚。过去的六个月仿佛一场幻梦，他不知怎么就落到了这般田地。六个月前他还是体面的精英，住在长岛、有两个可爱的孩子；六个月后却趴在一张办公桌上，一边被素未谋面的alpha侵犯，一边任对方评头论足。金融危机的到来让所有人都猝不及防，莱奥唯一知道的是：他绝不会让蒂亚戈和马特奥委曲求全地生活。如果十毫克违禁药物能让他拴住这个alpha和他的银行存款，那莱奥就愿意为之放下尊严。  
男人逐渐粗暴的动作拉回了莱奥的思绪。他的声音里带着一丝莫名的愤怒，“我真没想到……就连娼妓也不会像你这么谄媚。”  
莱奥咽下一声抽噎，“轻一点。”  
“急性调节剂是违禁品，你就这么想挨操吗？”  
“我不是想——”  
后脑的头发被猛地拉起，男人迫使他抬头与落地窗上的镜像对视。幽暗的灯光将alpha的面容隐藏在阴影里，只有莱奥自己的影子被台灯照亮。镜中的影像与莱奥所预想的并没有什么区别：身后的男人衣冠整洁，连皮带也没有解开，仿佛在驯服一头动物。而他以一种极不雅观的姿势趴在桌面上，赤身裸体，双腿大张，苍白的皮肤因为情欲而染上深红。男人的手指进出在兴奋肿大的肉穴里，每次抽插都带出晶亮的粘液。“看着你自己，好好看看。成什么样子，”对方说。  
奇怪，莱奥惶惶地想，他那么生气干什么。“是您太强壮了，”他生硬地夸赞道。  
男人松开莱奥的头发，抽出手指，“少跟我玩这些花样。” 指甲刮过内壁的刺激让莱奥猛地一颤，他又恢复了伏在桌面上的姿势。下一秒，灼热的阴茎就抵在了洞口上。莱奥忍不住吞了口唾沫。  
“叫我的名字，”对方呢喃道，“叫我克里斯。”  
“克里…克里斯？”  
“克里斯”钳着莱奥的腰部缓缓挺进，莱奥抓紧桌子边缘，急促地喘息着。熟透的身体毫不费力地吞下了男人的阳物，没有疼痛，只有一种难言的酸胀。克里斯开始挺动腰肢，动作越来越快。紧紧掐在莱奥腰间的手指暴露了他的兴奋。  
“继续叫，”他急切地指示道。  
“克里斯…啊，好深…”  
Omega的身体本就为承受而生，此刻随着插入分泌出更多爱液。甜蜜的气息充满整间屋子，仿佛剥开了一只烂熟的水蜜桃。克里斯的动作也因此愈发粗暴、越来越快，每一次撞击都带着水声。  
快感很快涌了上来，像一条巨蛇缠紧了莱奥的四肢百骸。上帝啊，他都不记得上次被好好操开是什么时候了。但不够，还不够，身体被开拓得越深，内里的瘙痒就更强烈。种种疯狂淫靡的想法在omega脑海中回旋。他想被标记成结、彻底拥有，被操烂，被射到最深处，怀上alpha的孩子。  
克里斯伏下身子，用力吮吸着莱奥光裸的后背，接着又舔弄他的脖子。雪白的皮肤不久便布满了点点青紫。他的手则摸到omega身前，随意地撩拨着两颗挺立的乳珠，另一只手圈着莱奥的腰不让他躲开。莱奥又痛又爽地大叫起来，口水不受控制地滴到桌子上。他喘息着支起胳膊，好让肉棒更精准地戳到自己的敏感点。当那个小小的凸起被用力碾过时，莱奥爽得连脚趾也蜷缩了起来。情欲完全掌控了omega的心智。“真棒，宝贝……” 他忍不住热情地啜泣道，“操我，用力操我……哦……”  
“叫我的名字，”克里斯低吼道。又是一次用力的顶撞，“求我，我就给你。”  
“嗯啊……哈……克里斯——”  
克里斯俯下身，嘴唇在莱奥的后颈游走。那里肿热的腺体在肌肤上突出一片深红，仿佛迫不及待要被标记。克里斯忍不住用舌尖舔了舔那块肌肤，仅仅这点动作就引得身下的omega颤抖起来。他再接再厉地用牙齿研磨着莱奥的腺体，满意地听到了对方带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“等等……不要……”  
“你摘除了标记，”他伏在莱奥耳边轻声说，“我很高兴。”  
莱奥迷乱地摇着头。他一贯冷静温和的脸上如今布满潮红、沾满碎发，叫声也变得沙哑破碎。泛红的手指渐渐抓不住桌沿，只是撒娇似的轻轻搭在上面。两条悬空的腿随着克里斯的每次挺进晃荡着，像个驯服的娃娃。这样的情景落在alpha眼里，如同一只肥美的羔羊被恶狼盯上。克里斯加重了动作，犬齿撕扯着腺体上方的皮肤，仿佛下一秒就会咬进去。但他到底没有那么做，示威似的轻咬了一下，又直起身子。  
莱奥感到了一丝余裕。即便克里斯的阴茎还在他体内进出，每一次动作都翻出鲜红的肠肉，alpha信息素暂时的远离还是让他得以喘息。“谢谢你，嗯……没有标记我，”他嗫嚅道。  
克里斯放慢了动作，“为什么？”  
片刻的犹豫。  
“因为我的孩子们，”莱奥最后说，“我不能就这么带着一个陌生alpha的标记回家。”  
一阵莫名的酸意涌上心头，克里斯几乎想要不管不顾地完成刚刚那个标记了。那是某种一直想要的玩具被损毁时孩子会感受到的莫名的恨意——看到它被肆意践踏、损毁，就仿佛践踏了他的渴望与认真，哪怕他已经不再喜欢那个玩具。他忽然暴躁起来。  
“你以为就这么放过你了？站起来。”  
莱奥慢慢从书桌上滑下来。他的双腿软成了一滩果冻，几乎无法支撑身体。淫水混合着前液沿着大腿流下、滴在地上，omega露出屈辱的表情。  
“这就对了，”克里斯板起脸说。他钳着莱奥的上臂，拖着踉踉跄跄的对方走到落地窗前。城市的灯火在他们脚下展开，流动的车灯如同千百双眼睛。莱奥这才意识到对方的打算，下意识地退了一步：“不行——”  
“是吗，那你的孩子们呢？”  
莱奥像被电击般颤抖了一下。像一只刚刚伸出触角的牡蛎，立刻缩进那个温顺无脑的男妓壳子里。他低下头，“当然，只要您愿意。”  
残忍的快意和更深的愤怒同时充盈在克里斯的胸腔，以至于他忽略了同时出现的一缕歉疚。他一手揽起莱奥的腰、将对方摁在玻璃幕墙上，毫无怜悯地操干起来。“啊……嗯，克、克里斯……”莱奥只能断断续续地尖叫。冰凉的玻璃摩擦着他挺立的乳头和阴茎，而身后的alpha却热得像一块火炭。双重的刺激让他难以承受。克里斯的动作愈发粗暴，整根抽出、又大力没入，与刚才判若两人。这样快速而强力的摩擦只持续了十来下，就让莱奥的脑海一片空白。强烈的快感让他浑身发抖，小穴无意识地缩得更紧，绞住克里斯的阴茎。  
“放松点，被人看着就这么兴奋？”  
“唔，我我没有……”  
克里斯掐住omega的下巴，迫使他向下望去：“看到了吗，这些人都在看着你……这么淫荡地被人压在窗户上操。”  
“我不……呜啊……”  
莱奥说不出一句完整的话，只能左右摇着头，无助地呻吟。一波接一波袭来的快感让他的身体绷得紧紧的，神志一片模糊，连侮辱也成了挑逗。小穴热切地缩放，吞吐着克里斯的阳具，透明的淫水从洞口涌出，沾湿了克里斯的下腹，又被激烈的抽插捅成了白浆。克里斯伸手握住莱奥的左膝，抬起他的一条腿、挽在手臂上。姿势的改变让莱奥被迫挺起腰，上身贴在克里斯身上。alpha的阴茎也因此进得更深。  
“不，不……”莱奥恍惚地呻吟着。他觉得自己像被一根棍子捅开了，五脏六腑都挤成了一团。  
“你可以的……不该对自己的恩客说‘不’，不是吗？”  
“是、是的，”莱奥磕磕巴巴地说，试图在在欲海中找回他的“礼仪公式”，“只要您愿意……”  
克里斯吻了吻他的鬓角，抓着莱奥的腰侧继续猛力地抽送。他知道这会在对方过分苍白的身体上留下瘀伤和指痕，连同对方全身深深浅浅的吻痕和擦伤一起昭示这具身体经历了怎样激烈的夜晚，而这正是他想要的。  
伴随着莱奥沙哑的哀鸣，他将精液深深射入omega的身体中。


End file.
